


Getting revenge

by Jensen_girl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_girl/pseuds/Jensen_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana goes to one of Hannibal´s parties without panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting revenge

Alana was in her room getting ready for another of Hannibal´s dinner party. Since they were together, Alana had bought a few new dresses, some were see through but she knew she couldn´t show up with one of those at his parties. It would be rude, not to mention, they were for their private dinners. She went for a shower and when she was getting dress, she thought how naughty it would be if she didn´t brought any panties for his party. Before leaving the house, Alana went to the kitchen for a beer because she knew at the party, she would only drink wine. She liked Hannibal´s wine, damn the man had good taste but she was a beer girl. When her glass was empty and she was standing by the door, Alana took off her panties leaving them on the ground. It was show time.

The party was going on for hours and Alana was by Hannibal´s side talking with the guests. Sometimes she would smile just thinking about Hannibal´s reaction if he knew she was naked down there. Alana was dying to tell him but she thought it would be more funny if he find out on his own. When Hannibal was talking with a guest, she went to the living room, which he noticed and went after her.

 

\- Are you bored, my love?

\- No. I just wanted to be alone with you. - She told him with a smile.

\- Well, we are alone now.

 

Hannibal´s hand was on her waist now, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

 

\- You do remember that you have your house full of guests, right?

\- They can wait, i can´t. - Hannibal said with a devilish smile.

 

She loved this side of him, controlling, possessive. His hand went for her legs, pulling the dress up. Then, his hand stopped and she knew he had find out her secret.

 

\- You came to my party without any panties? I´m afraid i have to punish you, Alana.

\- What are you going to do with me?

\- You will see.

 

Hannibal went for his drawer to take out a black and pink box. He opened and Alana saw a pair of panties.

 

\- Hannibal, i appreciate the gesture but i thought you had something else in mind.

\- Who says i don´t? This is part of your punishment.

\- A pair of panties? How?

\- You will see. Put them on.

 

Hannibal left the living room, leaving behind a very disappointed Alana. The party went on and Hannibal noticed Alana was avoiding him, he knew she was mad at him. He saw jack going to her direction and he knew it was the perfect time for his plan to start.

 

\- Another great party.

\- I guess.

 

Hannibal´s hand went for his pocket to take out a little remote control. With a little smile, he pushed the button, enjoying how now a very confused Alana was shaking.

 

\- Are you okay, Alana?

\- Yes, Jack…i´m just a little cold. Oohhh….

\- We better call Hannibal. You don´t look so good.

\- NO! Not Hannibal, i´m okay. I just need to sit for a while.

 

Alana got away from Jack as fast as she could. She was going to kill Hannibal. She tried to avoid talking with people because everytime someone was near her, Hannibal would turn on those damn panties. At one point, he turned the speed on and she almost collapsed in Chilton arms during their conversation. Hannibal was trying hard not to laugh because he was sure that she knew he was behind it.

Alana knew she had to take off those panties. She went to the bathroom and took it. She was no long under Hannibal´s control. She heard the door open and it was hm.

 

\- I will never speak with you again Hannibal!

\- Alana, it was just a fantasy of mine. I didn´t mean to make you upset.

\- Well, next time warn me first before making me orgasm in front of your guests.

\- Came here, i love when you get mad.

\- Don´t try to seduce me, Mr. Lecter.

 

Hannibal pulled her close for a angry kiss. Deep inside she had loved what he did and he knew it. His hand went for his pussy and he was pleased to see how wet she was. He broke the kiss and turned her around. He pulled his dick out and pushed inside her wetness. Alana was moaning very loud, not caring if someone would hear them.

 

\- **** me, Hannibal. Harder please.

Usually, he didn´t that kind of language but he liked to hear her talking like that. Especially when he was inside of her.

He came inside of her, marking her as his and she loved it. She starting shaking feeling her orgasm build inside of her. They both stood there, recovering from their climax.

 

\- We should go back to the party.

\- We should.

 

With another kiss, both left the bathroom.

Weeks later, Hannibal was in his room getting dressed for another day. In his office, he was listening to another patient who always had something to complain about. Alana was free that day and decided to play him a visit. As she got there, she noticed a umbrella in the hall. He had someone inside and it was show time.

Hannibal was taking a few notes when he felt his entire body shake. It seems Alana had found vibrated boxers.


End file.
